


Third Night in Beijing

by Mifrandir



Series: Press Tour 2015 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>系列最終章。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Night in Beijing

**Author's Note:**

> 起弘已婚，小桑有穩定交往的女友，這只是作者病到極點的妄想。  
> Hi, please feel free to ask for authorization if you would like to translate my works.  
> Please keep in mind that Ki Hong is married, and Thomas is in a stable relationship with Isabella. These stories are just my trashy delusions.

柔和光線穿透甦醒前快速翳動的眼簾，起弘本能地抬手擋住光源，彷彿甦醒前最後一個徒勞的動作，揪著夢境邊緣不願鬆手。

 

隱約的笑聲傳來，像陣清晨的微風拂過，輕柔得像個匆匆掠過肌膚的吻。他將手再抬高一些，指尖穿過絲滑的髮，往下劃過柔軟的唇。長長窗紗在視野邊緣翻飛，他垂下眼皮，想在被任何人叫醒之前再睡一會。

 

「起弘？」那個帶著笑的聲音響起，搔過他的耳殼。「醒醒。」他皺著眉偏過頭，那個聲音迄而不捨地跟上，嘴唇輕輕掠過他的。「醒醒。」他不情願地掀開一條縫，一縷金色倏忽閃現又消失。

 

「起弘？」

 

他驀然睜開眼睛，在視覺清晰之前已經全然清醒。他在北京，靠在會議室角落的某張椅子上，湯瑪士坐在他身邊，半小時後有場記者會等著他們。

 

湯瑪士注視著他，時差及飛速開展的行程積累的疲憊沉澱在眼中，但一抹隱約的微笑攀上他的嘴角，彷彿看見值勤期間不自覺打盹的警犬。「你夢到了什麼？」

  
_ 你。 _

 

  
  
他們被安排住在同一間房，經紀人對此略有微詞，但他跟湯瑪士都表示不介意。

  
起弘脫下外套披在椅背上，湯瑪士走向房間彼端的窗戶，手沿著邊框掃過，不滿地咂嘴。

 

「怎麼了？」

 

「都封死了。」金髮青年惱怒地低語，「該死，我想抽菸。」

 

「噢。」起弘走向湯瑪士，金髮青年仰起臉，任由他拱起指背掃過精巧顴骨及下頦，垂下睫毛。起弘順勢吻上對方微張的嘴，安靜的室內迴盪著他們舔舐吸吮彼此嘴唇的濕潤聲響，湯瑪士抬手捧住他的臉，把對尼古丁的欲求全數發洩在唇舌廝纏裡。起弘的手潛進金髮青年的外套下擺，摸索著解開皮帶釦與褲頭。湯瑪士在起弘的掌心真正貼上腰際時張嘴低喘，張開大腿夾住起弘的腰，挺起胯部重重輾過對方。起弘悶哼一聲，他們解決對方襯衣釦子的手忙亂起來－－老天它們真是多到折磨人－－衣料相繼墜地，起弘總算掙脫身上的襯衫，湯瑪士踩著褲管扭動胯骨踢掉長褲，手鑽進起弘的貼身背心裡摩娑胸腹處的肌肉。

  
  


他們斷斷續續的接吻，彷彿彼此的唇上沾了魅藥，或糖漿，或某種更加甜蜜又致命的液體。起弘雙手扣住湯瑪士的臀部抱起他，走了幾步將他放倒在床上，屈起他的膝彎架上肩頭，托起金髮青年的腰臀拉向自己，俯身吻他，手探向腰後拉下內褲沿著白皙的大腿根部往上推，硬挺的器官隔著薄薄布料重重磨蹭對方赤裸的股間，湯瑪士在他們膠合的唇間呻吟，別開臉，在喘息的間隙試圖說話。「.....就這樣？」

 

  
他的腦袋浸在慾望的濃霧裡，只能發出意義不明的含糊音節：「唔？」

 

「你不打算......」湯瑪士瞇起眼，舌尖若有似無地掃過似笑非笑的唇角。「......真槍實彈地狠狠操我？」

 

他媽的。

 

起弘自喉間滾出挫敗低吼，他抓緊腦袋角落僅存的理智翻身下床，從行李中摸出保險套與潤滑液。他架開湯瑪士的腿，分別擱上肩頭跟腰際，沾染潤滑液的指節慢慢沒入穴口時湯瑪士瑟縮了下，雙眼猛然闔上，喉結上下滾動，眉頭收緊。他小心地轉動手指，按壓、抽插，俯身吻上湯瑪士仰起的下巴，暴露出的脖頸，柔嫩濕潤、不住喘息的唇，湯瑪士與他糾纏的舌變得更加膩人。自前端汨汨湧出的前液淌落柱身，為他賁張的性器裹上一層濕亮水光，他撤出手指，用尚稱穩定的手替自己戴上套子，挺腰埋進狹窄溫暖的窄徑。湯瑪士張嘴，呻吟融化在他們交纏的舌尖裡。

 

  
他操了一陣，放下湯瑪士的腿，抱著對方坐起來。金髮青年意會過來，緩慢地擺動腰肢，尋找讓性器冠部重重摩擦甜蜜點的角度。起弘胡亂啃吮湯瑪士的唇、隨著挺動湊上他面前的鎖骨、紅腫挺立的乳尖，隨著湯瑪士挺腰的動作往上頂弄，金髮青年在他耳邊叫出聲來。

  
  
湯瑪士趴在浴缸邊緣望著窗外闐黑的夜，性愛餘韻沉澱在身體裡讓他昏昏欲睡。身後傳來水花聲，健壯手臂從後方攬住他的腰。湯瑪士撐開眼皮，在玻璃倒影中對上起弘的眼，亞裔青年低頭親吻他的肩。「......你幾點的飛機？」

  
「六點。」

  
他們同時陷入沉默：這代表湯瑪士踏出浴室之後最好開始更衣收行李。

  
「不要露出那種表情嘛，又不是以後見不到面了。」

  
「我想念你。」

  
「你不該這麼說。」

  
起弘停頓半晌，「......就算我們是朋友？」

  
「朋友不會把朋友操到放聲尖叫。」

  
「湯瑪士、」

  
「這是我能夠給你的全部了。」

  
氣氛跟起弘攬在他腰間的手臂凝固了一瞬，然後張力消散，亞裔青年低下頭，將吻印上他的後頸跟肩頭。「......長城是個什麼樣的地方？」

 

「漫長的階梯，沒有盡頭的階梯。」湯瑪士半轉過頭，將話語吹上起弘的臉。「跟你一起去會好玩得多。」他傾身吻上亞裔青年，溫柔綿長宛如那些他說不出口的話。

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 尾聲
> 
> 起弘趴在床上，湯瑪士在房內走來走去，吹乾頭髮，穿上衣物掩蓋他白皙修長的軀體，沒花多少時間就收好了行李。金髮青年在床緣坐下，伸手探向起弘蓋在毛巾底下的頭。「你的頭髮還是濕的。」
> 
> 「隨便，接下來有幾天假，我愛做什麼就做什麼。」
> 
> 「包括燒到102度，躺在床上動彈不得？」湯瑪士低笑，手隔著毛巾搓揉起頭髮。「那聽起來不怎麼明智啊。」
> 
> 起弘悶不吭聲，任由湯瑪士以男性而言過於纖巧柔軟的手漫不經心地在他髮間穿梭。「你該試著睡一下。」湯瑪士說，他於是從善如流地閉上眼。
> 
> 不知過了多久，湯瑪士的手機在一旁的床單上發出低微嗡鳴，起弘於是明白道別的時刻到了。
> 
> 他沒有預料到的是湯瑪士落下的唇，在他嘴角留下一個蝶翼般輕盈乾燥的吻。
> 
> 然後他起身離開。起弘在滿室黑暗中睜眼，抬手撫摸嘴角。
> 
> 他已經開始想念他的唇。


End file.
